Posesion
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Cuando una poderosa amenaza se apodera del cuerpo de uno de sus hijos, John Winchester se ve obligado a regresar a la vida como cazador y a emprender la búsqueda de un poderoso y viejo exorcismo que puede salvar o matar a su hijo, pero en el intento descubrirá un par de verdades que no lo harán sentir muy feliz con su niño. Advertencia de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal
1. Chapter 1

**Posesion**

**23 de octubre de 2009**

John Winchester y su hijo Dean esperaban afuera de la secundaria a que su niño, Jeffrey saliera caminando, cuando el lo hizo evito mirarlos, solo entro al auto y se dejo caer en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el dia? - pregunto John

- Lo de siempre - murmuro Jeff sin quitar la vista de su celular, era en esas ocasiones cuando John lamentaba haberle comprado el aparato.

- Amigo, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? - pregunto Dean para llamar la atencion de su hermano, quien nego con la cabeza.

- Pues parece que estas en una cita, te la vives con ese celular todo el tiempo - dijo Dean, John le sonrio por tener el valor de decir lo que el podia, Jeff suspiro ondo y guardo su telefono.

- Ok, ya lo siento muchisimo… mi dia fue raro con un monton de tontos que no saben ni leer, un maestro me cayo solo por que dije la hora, o si olvide mi reporte de trabajo en casa y no lo entregue, ¿continuo la charla?

- Jeffrey, en primera vas dejando ese tonito irrespetuoso con nosotros… se que estas enojado por todo lo que te paso hoy, entiendo… lo unico que puedes hacer es calmarte y ser paciente, te he dicho que la gente nunca va a ser como quieres que sea

- Ya se, he papá… nos hemos pasado del Motel - dijo Jeff, señalando por la ventana, su padre y su hermano menor se miraron con una sonrisa.

- Lo se, tenemos una sorpresa - dijo John, Jeff sonrio y se quedo callado hasta que llegaron a una nueva direccion, donde una nueva casa que John acaba de comprar estaba, era blanca y muy hogareña

- ¿y que te parece? - pregunto John a Jeff quien miraba por todas partes

- ¿Es broma? esta en medio de la nada… ME ENCANTA - dijo el niño y salio corriendo para entrar a la casa, John y Dean lo miraron sonrientes.

La casa era pequeña pero con 4 habitaciones, cocina y baño, sin duda era un palacio a comparacion con el Motel donde vivian.

- Dean y yo, ya trajimos nuestras cosas… tu cuarto es el segundo a la derecha, con el tapiz de vaqueros - dijo John, Jeff le sonrio y se dejo caer de rodillas ante el.

- Papá, compra un perro… anda, este lugar es perfecto para un perro… compralo, compralo - decia Jeff, agarrado a las rodillas de John como cuando era un niño pidiendo un dulce, lo que hizo reir a John a carcajadas

- Hijo, eso ya no funciona conmigo - dijo John, pero Jeff seguia renuente a lo del perro hasta que escucho un tal vez y se fue a su habitacion a redecorar.

Para la hora de la cena, Jeff ya estaba de buen humor y hablando de las cosas buenas que hubo en su dia escolar, eso hasta que murmuro otra cosa.

- Me gustaria que Sam, estuviera vivo… le agradaria este lugar - murmuro Jeff, todo se inundo en un silencio rotundo ante la aparicion del tema "Sam" quien habia muerto por detener a lucifer.

- Hijo, te he dicho que tu hermano nos esta mirando desde el cielo, se que esta feliz por nosotros - dijo John.

- O esta en el infierno - murmuro Dean, su dolor por Sam lo hacia decir cosas estupidas y eso molestaba a John y hacia sentir mal a Jeff.

- Dean por favor … anda Jeff come la sopa, antes de que se enfrie - dijo John para cambiar el tema, pero Jeff ya estaba bastante triste.

- Se me ha quitado el hambre… ¿me puedo levantar? - pregunto tristemente, John asintio y solo vio a su pequeño pasar con el rostro entristecido.

- Dean, no puedes seguir diciendo esas cosas, no delante de tu hermano - reprendio John

- ¿Enserio, me estas culpando a mi por esto?- pregunto Dean ironico, se levanto y tambien se fue dejando a John muy enojado por lo que habia pasado y sobre todo muy triste por el recuerdo de su hijo muerto.

En la madrugada y despues de terminar de ver el juego, John terminaba de poner las lineas de sal y las protecciones en la casa, camiba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, cuando la luz debajo de la puerta de Jeff lo atrajo a entrar.

- Jeffrey, son las 3 de la mañana… se supone que deberias estar durmiendo - dijo mas cansado que molesto, Jeff habia tenido esa mania de dormirse hasta tarde con la computadora.

- Cincon minutos papá, estoy en medio de algo - dijo el niño sin dejar de teclear la laptop.

- ¿En que cosa? - pregunto John con interes, Jeff rodo los rodos y lo miro.

- Se llama Chatear, es cuando hablas con una persoa atra vez de…

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, se lo que es chatear.. no estoy tan viejo.

- Si, seguro - murmuro Jeff pero su padre lo alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué me dijiste? - pregunto John con la ceja arqueada, Jeff palideceo en un segundo.

- Nada, no… no dije nada

- Eso crei… como sea ¿Quién es tan importante para tenerte despierto tan tarde?

- Mmm… se llama, se llama Ester, es una amiga de por ahí - murmuro el niño, John volvio a arquear su ceja.

- Bueno, la conoci en una caceria hace…. Como 4 meses, la salve de un wendigo y hemos estado en contacto y me agrada

- Sabes que no me gusta eso de tener contacto con personas desconocidas, somos cazadores

- Si, si y no debemos tener vida, amigos, novios, ni nada - dijo Jeff y cerro la lap con mucha fuerza, John dio un suspiro como todas las veces que su niño se ponie en plan de melodrama.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo… digo que debes tener cuidado con tus amistades, nunca se sabe que tipo de personas puedes encontrar - dijo John con preocupacion, como cualquier padre normal de los suburbios, Jeff sonrio levemente.

- Ok, ya tendre cuidado… me ire a dormir de una vez - dijo el niño y se grio en la cama para no mirar a su padre, John sonrio y le lanzo el cobertor encima, luego le beso la frente.

- Hasta mañana hijo.

***Historia ambientada 6 meses despues del final de la 5ta temporada, Sam esta en el infierno (supuestamente) y Dean nunca se fue a vivir con Lisa pues se quedo con John quien nunca murio en este universo y ahora vive como un padre de los suburbios en Fell´s Church. Littlehosi esto es para ti y todos mis seguidores, conmemorando mi historia numero 50.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente y después de la escuela, John y Jeff regresaban a casa en el auto.

- Espera, da vuelta ahí - dijo Jeff, John se giro a mirarlo bruscamente.

- ¿Por que? - pregunto el hombre, Jeff rodo los ojos y suspiro.

- Solo da vuelta papá, quiero ver el vecindario - dijo Jeff sonando casual, John tenía la sensación de que había lago más detrás de eso pero complacía a su hijo y pocos metros después de virar, vieron una venta de garaje en una casa deteriorada.

- Necesitamos platos - dijo Jeff, sabia que a su padre le gustaba mucho el dinero y una venta de esas, era lo mejor para ello.

- Tenemos platos - murmuro John

- ¿Esas cosas de cartón son platos? - pregunto Jeff irónico, John suspiro y estaciono el auto cerca de la acera.

- Bien, vamos - dijo un rendido John, pues la mirada en su hijo le hacia ver que no se detendría hasta que comprara lo que quería.

John y Jeff bajaron a la venta y recorriendo el lugar de arriba abajo, John analizaba con la mirada lo que podía valer la pena comprar y Jeff estaba tentando todo a su paso.

- Papá mira esto, soy todo un señor de la alta - dijo Jeff con un sombrero de esos que usaban los ricos, John se rio de eso pero igual no le hizo mucho caso.

Jeff estaba caminando por el jardín cuando vio a una mujer dejar un baúl sobre la mesa para la venta y luego la vio entrar a la casa, Jeff corrió hasta estar frente a frente con el baúl.

- Ho genial - murmuro para si mismo, siempre había querido tener una de esas cosas pero John nunca se lo dio por que decía que era demasiado espacioso para llevarlo en el impala cada que viajaran, pero ahora que tenia una casa y un hogar, todo era diferente. Jeffrey tomo rápidamente y corrió hacia su padre.

- ¿Papá, puedo llevarme esto? - pregunto, John se rio y le acomodo el sombrero elegante que aun llevaba su hijo.

-Te queda bien ese sombrero… llévate todo lo que quieras pequeño - dijo John, Jeff sonrió y camino con su padre hacia el vendedor.

- Nos llevaremos esto ¿Cuanto será?

- Deme 30 - dijo el hombre sin mirar las cosas, eran muchas y era muy raro que las diera a ese precio, así que John pago y empezó el interrogatorio.

- Están vendiendo muchas cosas, ¿van a mudarse?

- Si, la antigua dueña falleció hace poco, era mi tía - dijo el hombre con el seño triste, John se arrepintió de ser tan paranoico.

- Lo siento mucho, vamos Jeff - dijo John, coloco su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo y prácticamente lo empujo para que caminara al auto.

Jeff y su padre regresaron a casa y se percataron de que el nuevo baúl estaba cerrado y no se podía abrir ni con la fuerza de John (que era mucha) así que el hombre decidió usar otras herramientas para abrir el objeto.

- Esto es ridículo, Jeff me pasas el desatornillador por favor - pregunto John, Jeff se acerco por detrás y le dio la herramienta.

- Papá, dijiste que podías abrirlo.

- Lo hare hijo, pero es que estas tuercas son muy extrañas… es como si alguien lo hubiera cerrado para que no lo abrieran… además de que tiene algo dentro - dijo John agitando el objeto, los ojos de Jeff brillaron con ilusión ¿Qué sorpresa podría haber dentro del objeto?

- Entonces, alguien necesita abrirlo… ¿tienes tiempo papá?

- Si - murmuro John pero apenas terminaba la palabra cuando su celular empezó a sonar, era Bobby.

- Tengo que contestar - dijo, se levanto y empezó a saludar a Bobby

- Papá vamos, papá abramos esto, papá - se quejaba Jeff para llamar la atención de John, pero lo único que logro fue hacerlo enojar y que le tronara los dedos en señal de advertencia para que se callara y lo dejara hablar.

Jeffrey se molesto por que su padre lo había reprendido, tomo su baúl y se fue indignado a su habitación. Minutos mas tarde, Jeff estaba recostado en la cama con sus auriculares, cuando el baúl a su lado boto una tuerca y eso llamo su atención, se agacho y recogió el objeto del suelo, lo contemplo por segundos antes de darse cuenta que su baúl se estaba abriendo solo, seguramente por la fuerza que John le había aplicado.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff se despertó por una sensación de picazón en su rostro, abrió los ojos y alcanzo a mirar un bicho raro sobre de el, no puedo evitar gritar ante tal sorpresa.

El grito desesperado del niño hizo eco en toda la casa y provoco que Deán y John se despertaran y llegaron corriendo con pistola en mano a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? - pregunto John,

- Esta en mi cama, quítalo, quítalo - gritaba el niño, John rápidamente quito las sabanas de encima y miro una cosa horrible y con alas sobre el colchón, tomo un madero del suelo y mato al insecto, luego se giro y abrazo a su pequeño, aun conmocionado.

- Ya paso, ya pasó, era solo un bicho hijo.

- Lo se, pero es que estaba dormido y esa cosa fea me salió de la cara - dijo Jeff, apretándose mas al pecho de su padre quien lo reconforto por minutos hasta que se calmo.

Pese a ese incidente, el resto del día transcurrió de una forma normal, era sábado así que John salió a jugar baloncesto con sus 2 hijos en la calle, lo que termino por hacer feliz a Jeff, quien ni siquiera noto que su baúl había expulsado de su interior todos los tornillos y ahora estaba abierto.

Como todos los domingos, John se levanto tempranísimo para preparar el desayuno de sus hijos y planificar el día y una vez que lo tenía todo listo, llamo a todos.

- Chicos, el desayuno esta listo - grito pero pasaron unos 5 minutos y ninguno de sus muchachos había bajado, eso le hacia pensar que sus ordenes les importaban un pepino a sus hijos, molesto y decidido a todo subió por las escaleras y se encontró con Deán apunto de bajar.

- Lo siento señor, me estaba dando una ducha - dijo Deán al ver la mirada fulminante de su padre, luego bajo corriendo a la cocina y dejo a su padre seguir su camino hacia a habitación de Jeff.

Apenas abría la puerta del dormitorio, cuando John vio a su pequeño hijo, sentado en la cama y de espaldas con el misterioso baúl totalmente abierto sobre sus rodillas.

- Hey ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? El desayuno esta listo - dijo John con furia antes de percatarse que el baúl tenía un espejo en la tapa y ese daba un reflejo de la cara desfigurada de su hijo.

John se acerco preocupado a Jeff y puso su mano sobre su hombro, luego el niño giro a verlo con su rostro totalmente normal.

- Lo siento, estaba por bajar - murmuro el, John asintió levemente por que la fea imagen que había visto en el espejo, lo había perturbado por completo.

Los 3 Winchester desayunaban juntos en la cocina, Deán no dejaba de hablar sobre su trabajo en la constructora y John estaba poniéndole mucha atención, eso hasta que el sonido del cubierto de Jeff chocando con su plato cada 2 segundos llamo su atención.

- Come más despacio - dijo John pero Jeff siguió picando y masticando muy rápido.

- Jeffrey mas despacio - volvió a decir John, pero fue en vano pues el chico continuaba con su ritmo.

- Jeffrey - dijo John con un golpe fulminante sobre la mesa, el chico volteo a mirarlo con una cara horrenda y unos ojos blancos que daban miedo, luego le clavo el tenedor a John en la mano, quien se levanto en medio de un grito y dejo caer su silla hacia atrás.

- Papá, yo… yo… perdóname - dijo Jeff con su rostro normal, John no sabia que pensar pero el dolor en su mano era lo único verdadero.

- A tu cuarto

- Pero

- Vete a tu cuarto - ordeno John muy enojado, Jeff se levanto y salió corriendo por las escaleras, al igual que Deán hacia su padre.

- Déjame ver papá - dijo Dean, John le estiro la mano y segundos despues miro la mirada en blanco de su hijo mayor.

- No tienes nada - murmuro Dean

- Pero me a clavado el tenedor, ¿Qué no lo viste? - dijo John molesto, Dean nego con la cabeza pues estaba muy confunfido.

- Solo te vi a ti, brincando de esa silla - dijo Dean, John se quedo perplejo pues algo muy grave estaba pasandocon el o con Jeffrey.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso en los últimos minutos, solo recordaba a su padre gritándole y tirando una silla al suelo.

Al poco rato entro John a la habitación, aun sujetando su mano con la otra y su cara estaba realmente roja de coraje.

- Lo siento papá - dijo Jeff sin quitar la vista de sus zapatos, John suspiro y se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama.

- ¿Me explicas que paso allá abajo? Porque no entiendo Jeffrey - dijo John de la forma mas seca que había podido, Jeff trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé qué paso abajo - murmuro el niño, John arqueo una ceja ante tal respuesta, no sabía qué hacer porque Deán aseguraba que Jeff no hizo nada, el no había visto nada y su pequeño tampoco estaba admitiendo haberle clavado el tenedor, John estaba realmente dudoso sobre la situación porque había visto una cara demoniaca en su pequeño, antes de que le atacara.

- Me atacaste con un tenedor, ¿sí o no Jeffrey? - pregunto molesto, su hijo solo se inmuto con una gesto de duda en su rostro.

- Me hiciste enojar y yo… - Jeff no pudo terminar la oración por que para John eso había sido un rotundo si y ahora le estaba tirando de la oreja, hasta tenerlo en su regazo.

- Cuando yo me enojo, hago esto - dijo John y empezó a bajar su mano con dureza sobre el trasero de su niño.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Pero no ataco a las personas con cubiertos - reprendió, dejando caer un ráfaga de fuertes azotes sobre su hijo, quien empezó a patalear con fuerza.

- Pero yo no hice eso papá - grito Jeff, John solo dejo salir un bufido y le bajo de un tirón los pantalones.

- No mientas más - dijo John entre dientes y continuo bajando su mano con dureza sobre el calzoncillo blanco de Jeff.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papá yo no hice nada malo - dijo Jeff entre lagrimas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que John le bajara el calzoncillo y le siguiera pegando mucho más fuerte.

- ¿No hiciste nada malo? ¿Entonces como le llamas a clavarme un tenedor?

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- AU, AU, AU… ya no mas papá

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

John continuo pegándole al trasero de su hijo por casi media hora, Jeff lloraba como un mártir pero no decía nada más que Perdón, el no recordaba lo que había pasado en el desayuno, el tenedor estaba en su mano y luego no recordaba nada mas, seguramente era verdad que le ataco a su padre y quería decirle las dudas que tenia pero algo en su interior no le dejo sacar las palabras a flote.

Ni siquiera pudo decir la verdad sobre su amnesia cuando vio a su padre tomando el cepillo de madera de Deán.

Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Au, papi ya no mas… ya no - rogaba Jeff entre lágrimas, en su mente solo quería gritar la verdad, que no recordaba haber hecho nada pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. John por su parte siguió pegándole

Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Crack CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Hasta que miro el trasero de su niño, pintado en un rojo carmesí, luego le tomo de la oreja y de un tirón lo llevo hasta el rincón.

- Te vas a quedar aquí, pensando en las malas acciones de este día, cuando regrese hablaremos de lo que pensaste - dijo John y salió aun enojado de la habitación.

Jeff se quedo llorando y sobándose en el rincón, le dolía mucho la paliza que su padre le había dado.

Habían pasado 30 minutos, John mirada la Tv para tranquilizarse entonces escucho a Deán llamándolo desde arriba, se levanto y corrió a ver qué pasaba.

John vio a su hijo mayor con una cara de susto que nunca le había visto, Deán estaba señalando el cuarto de baño y para cuando John se asomo, logro ver un montón de insectos, igualitos al que había matado en la habitación de Jeff por la mañana.

Era una plaga de insectos, que estaban volando y haciendo un sonido de aleteo muy atemorizador, de pronto empezaron a dispararse por toda la casa, John rápido corrió por su hijo menor quien aun estaba en el rincón.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos, vístete rápido - ordeno John, Jeff solo dio un tirón a sus pantalones y sin entender que estaba pasando corrió a su cama y tomo el pequeño baúl en sus brazos.

John se acerco por detrás y se lo cargo al hombro. Para luego salir de aquella casa hacia la calle y contemplar que todo el vecindario estaba plagado de esas cosas feas.

- Deán enciende mi camioneta - ordeno, sin bajar a Jeff se sus brazos hasta que estuvieron dentro la camioneta.

- ¿Qué era eso papá? - pregunto Jeff

- Una plaga de insectos, seguramente estarán de paso hacia algún otro sitio - explico John, tratando de sonar racional, pues el mismo tenía miedo de pensar en que podía tratarse de algo sobrenatural.

Los Winchester regresaron al motel donde habían estado antes, volvieron a hospedarse en el lugar.

- Deán toma la cama mediana, Jeff tú te duermes conmigo - dijo John, ya era de madrugada así que nadie hizo reclamaciones, solo querían dormirse.

Cuando John por fin termino de volver a asegurar aquel lugar, se fue a dormir eran las 4 de la mañana y Jeff aun estaba despierto, aun que luchando contra el sueño

- Siento lo de hoy papá - murmuro al ver entrar a John a la habitación, el hombre rápidamente se acostó junto a su hijo.

- Lo sé, esta todo perdonado…. Pero a la próxima que vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez así…

- Lo sé - murmuro Jeff, John vio que su hijo ya estaba por dormirse así que solo le beso la frente y espero hasta verlo dormido para dormir también.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Jeff se fue a la escuela con su baúl, a John no le había parecido muy bueno eso pero el niño le había rogado tanto que no pudo negarse.

Jeff estaba en matemáticas, realizando un examen y estaba muy concentrado, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus compañeros jalo su mochila hacia atrás con el pie.

- Bonito Baúl - murmuro Tyler Lockwood, el pesado de la clase, Jeff rápidamente volteo a verlo y vio como su baúl era lanzando contra el aire, una y otra vez.

- Creo que me lo quedare - dijo Tyler, Jeff se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente hacia el.

- Devuélvemelo - dijo entre dientes, pero Tyler seguía jugando con él, así que un segundo después Jeff le había dado un puñetazo y estaba encima de él, dándole de golpes en la cara y gritando como histérico que se lo devolviera

Toda la clase miraba atonía la escena, más cuando la maestra salto sobre Jeff y lo alzo en el aire intentando calmarlo.

John estaba en su casa, donde los vecinos estaban comentando sobre la plaga y de cómo los bomberos habían desecho de ella, cuando recibió una llamada de la escuela para informarle que tenía que ir a una cita con el director.

Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, John llego a la escuela y miro de reojo a su hijo, sentado afuera de la dirección y con la cabeza gacha y temblando cuando lo miro, sin duda se trataba de un problema pero no esperaba escuchar que su niño, su angelito había golpeado a otro niño en el salón.

- Esto nos tomo por sorpresa señor Winchester, Jeff es nuestro mejor estudiante… es por eso que me atrevo a preguntar ¿el ha tenido problemas en casa últimamente? - pregunto el director.

- No, de hecho nos acabamos de mudar - respondió John consternado, su hijo no tenía problemas pero los iba a tener cuando lo tuviera en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en su nueva casa?

- Bien, considerando las circunstancias - murmuro John

- ¿Circunstancias? - pregunto el sujeto, era realmente entrometido y John había dado pauta a eso con sus respuestas banales.

- Hubo un incidente con una plaga anoche, estamos viviendo en un motel por ahora

- Creo que a Jeffrey lo beneficiaria hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos

- Hablo con el de eso, hablamos de todo - dijo John indignado, pues un completo desconocido estaba juzgando su labro como padre.

- Aun así, parece bastante frustrado… Asusto a todos con ese baúl señor Winchester, un tiempo alejado de ella sería bueno. - sugirió el hombre, John se quedo pensativo.

- Esta bien, Jeff está suspendido todo el resto de la semana, lo esperamos de vuelta el lunes - agrego el hombre

- ¿1 semana? Pero solo ha sido una pelea, los chicos lo hacen todo el tiempo - dijo John

-Esto no fue solo una pelea, fue un acto de violencia. - aseguro el hombre, John realmente estaba cabreado por lo que le había dicho pero más aun, estaba asustado por su hijo.

- Vamos – dijo a Jeff cuando salió de la oficina, el niño camino lentamente y sin mirarlo hasta la camioneta.

- ¿Estas muy enojado? - pregunto Jeff con miedo, vaya que John estaba enojado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la idea de una buena zurra había desaparecido de su mente.

- Vayamos a comer y hablamos - dijo John, Jeff se quedo sorprendido de que su padre fuera a hablar y no a castigar.

John llevo a Jeff a comer a Burgerking, su lugar favorito en el mundo y donde estaba seguro de que podía obtener las respuestas que buscaba tan desesperadamente.

- ¿Entiendes lo que paso en la escuela? - pregunto John, Jeff le dio u gran mordisco a su hamburguesa y asintió.

- ¿Trajiste mi caja? Aun estaba en el salón - murmuro el niño, John parpadeo un par de veces, su hijo había saltado la pregunta muy fácilmente, como si no le importara lo que había hecho y eso estaba mal.

- ¿Qué hay de Tyler?, hablemos de eso ¿Por qué le pegaste? - pregunto John,

- No lo sé, solo lo hice - dijo Jeff mientras se encogió de hombros, John asintió, manteniendo la calma para no darle unos azotes a su hijo ahí mismo por lo insolente que estaba siendo.

- Mira hijo, se que a veces hablas con…

- No hablo con el baúl, hablo con mi amigo - dijo Jeff entre risas, esa respuesta era la que estaba buscando John, ¿Qué amigo estaba hablado con Jeff?

- ¿Amigo? ¿Vive ahí dentro? - pregunto John, refiriéndose a la caja lo que hizo volver a reír a Jeff.

- No, claro que no… solo diré que hablamos mucho

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - pregunto John intrigado.

- Nada en especial

- Tu, tu eres muy especial y quisiera conocer a tu amigo- dijo John, estaba empezando a creer que su hijo estaba teniendo un amigo imaginario, quien lo culparía si en toda su niñez con seres sobrenaturales nunca tuvo uno.

- No, no es posible, nadie puede verlo… ni siquiera yo - respondió Jeff antes de darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, John se quedo atónito al ver que su hijo estaba desvariando, era seguro que iba a necesitar ayuda profesional.

Sin saber si castigar, zurrar o internar a su hijo en una institución mental, John regreso a casa y Jeff bajo corriendo hacia la cajuela de la camioneta.

- Papá, mi baúl - dijo emocionado, John bajo y rápidamente todo una seria decisión acerca de ese objeto, el causante de la pelea inicial.

- Ya terminamos con él, no te lo voy a regresar - dijo John muy serio, la sonrisa de Jeff se borro en un segundo y empezó a caminar enojado.

- Le diré a mi tío Rick - dijo mientras caminaba, John rápido camino hacia él y lo detuvo

- ¿Y qué le dirás? - pregunto John, era común que cuando Jeff hiciera una pataleta amenazara con hablarle a su tío Rick del FBI, el sujeto que siempre le consentía todo.

- Que venga por mí - dijo Jeff, se zafo del agarre de su padre y siguió caminando.

- Eso no pasara y si sigues hablandome de esa forma, vas a estar castigado el resto de la semana - advirtió John, Jeff se quedo ahí parado por un segundo antes de girarse

- Te odio - dijo entre lágrimas

- Vete a tu cuarto, eso fue todo… vete a tu cuarto - dijo John, señalando la casa pero su hijo no camino solo se cruzo de brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

- No te quiero - murmuro, John se acerco peligrosamente hacia el

- Jovencito te estás pasando de la raya -advirtió con su tono severo, tratando de causar alguna impresión en su hijo pero al contrario, su hijo solo empezó a reírse.

- Nadie te quiere… crees que sabes todo pero, no sabes nada… incluso tu perra esposa prefirió morirse como pollo rostizado en el techo que estar contigo. - dijo Jeff, John estaba sorprendido y no sabía qué hacer.

- Cállate - murmuro John tembloroso, una sonrisa mala se formo en su hijo.

- No puedes detenerme… Papá ya no me pegues - grito Jeff, volteando su rostro de un lado a otro como si John estuviera abofeteándolo, lo cual no era así. Pues John estaba parado sin moverse enfrente de él y estaba mirando con terror como marcas de dedos y la sangre que aparecían en el rostro su hijo, sin ninguna razón.

- Le ha golpeado - grito uno de los vecinos, lo que hizo reaccionar a John y ver a su hijo correr como lejos por la calle, un tumulto de vecinos se formo alrededor de John reclamándole por haberle pegado al chico.

- ¿Me vieron pegándole? - pregunto indignado, antes de salir corriendo de tras de su hijo, quien ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, en un callejón donde su misteriosa caja apareció mágicamente.

- Papa ya no me quiere… ¿de qué hablas? no… no… NOO - le decía a una voz en su cabeza, una voz en hebreo que le decía que todo estaría bien, si lo dejaba entrar. Jeff no dijo que si pero logro abrir la caja y de ella un insecto con alas salió y entro por su boca, Jeff dado un grito aterrador hasta que cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

John llego a los pocos segundos, tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y lo llevo al hospital para que lo atendieran pues estaba golpeado e inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente el tío Richard Castle del FBI, llego para ver a Jeff quien había estado en el hospital por lo que fue denominado como un ataque de pánico provocado por una supuesta paliza que John le había dado a su hijo en la calle, John estaba consciente de que nunca golpeo a Jeff en el rostro pero sus vecinos aseguraron haberlo visto y Jeff realmente tenia marcas de golpes en el rostro que no favorecían mucho a su padre.

John fue demandado por el estado, como un padre violento y un Juez había dictaminado una orden temporal de custodia a Rick Castle, quien acababa de recoger a Jeff en el hospital cuando encontró a John en la calle.

- Te harán llegar -a orden temporal John - dijo al meter a su sobrino en el auto y voltear a ver a John con ira, John le sonrió a Jeff pero solo vio el odio en los ojos de su hijo

- ¿No puedo ver a mi pequeño?

- No hasta el juicio John

- Richard, esto es ridículo… sabes que jamás lo golpearía

- Haremos una cita la próxima semana John, hasta entonces - dijo el hombre, no quería quedarse mucho a hablar con John pues sentía que explotaría.

- Espera… podemos resolver esto, solo nosotros 2 - rogo John, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Castle hasta que lo dejara ver a su niño, tomo el brazo de Castle con fuerza y este le golpeo el rostro con fuerza.

- Destruirte a mi hermana y no dejare que destruyas a mi sobrino también - dijo el hombre, subió a su auto y se fue de ahí.

John se quedo mirando, impotente por no poder hacer nada para tener a su hijo de regresó con el y es que el no entendía como habían llegado hasta ese punto, una semana antes todo estaba bien y no era posible que todo se viniera debajo de esa forma.

John regreso a su casa después de haber estado el día anterior con Jeff en el hospital, ahí encontró a Deán quien recién había regresado de su trabajo en otro pueblo y ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido con su hermano.

John no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a su hijo mayor mientras lloraba, estaba desesperado y muy enojado que no podía controlar las lagrimas, Deán por su parte estaba sorprendido de ver a su padre en ese estado, como nunca lo había visto.

Una media hora después John estaba calmado, tomando te con Deán mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado con Jeff.

- El insulto la memoria de tu madre…. Pero yo no le pegue, lo mande a su cuarto y no me obedeció, siguió hablando mal de mí y… no le pegue Deán, el empezó a mover su rostro por sí mismo, los golpes le aparecieron de repente y salió corriendo como loco. – decía John, Deán solo lo miraba con mucha expectación pues no sabía que creer.

- Papá… todos los vecinos dicen que te vieron pegándole - murmuro Deán

- Están locos, yo no lo hice Deán… sabes que nunca les pegaría de esa forma, siempre les doy una nalgada o 2 pero nunca les haría ese daño - dijo John, fue ahí cuando Deán pudo notar la honestidad en la mirada de su padre y una nueva teoría vino a su mente.

- Y si… Papá ¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas con Jeff? -pregunto Deán

- Bueno desde que nos mudamos… desde que… compro ese baúl - murmuro John, entonces recordó todo lo del tenedor, lo de los insectos, la pelea en la escuela… todo relacionado con esa cosa y lo peor de todo, cuando Jeff salió del hospital llevaba el baúl en el auto con él, esa cosa estaba en la escuela desde la pelea… ¿Cómo podía tenerla Jeff?

- Eso es, el baúl… debe de haber algo ahí, hijo por favor ve con Bobby y cuéntale todo lo que esta pasando, yo iré a buscar a la persona que nos vendió esa cosa en primer lugar - dijo John y sin perder tiempo, se puso la cazadora y salió en su auto, hasta llegar a la casa blanca y pequeña donde había comprado el maldito baúl.

John toco el timbre de la casa, su pistola en su mano pues estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier persona que fuera responsable por haberles vendido esa cosa, del inmueble salió una mujer, de estatura baja, cabello negro y muy bonita.

- ¿Si? - pregunto ella, John rápidamente guardo su arma en su bolsillo trasero.

- Hola… hem… hace como 1 semana compre unas cosas aquí afuera… era… bueno mi hijo compro un baúl muy bonito y me preguntaba ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno igual? - pregunto John, tratando de sonar casual pero pudo ver como la cara de la mujer palideció en un segundo pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Pase, creo que tengo otro que puedo venderle - dijo ella, John accedió a entrar pero apenas lo había hecho cuando la mujer lo ataco con una navaja, por suerte logro esquivarla y desamarla para luego sacar su arma y someterla contra la pared.

- ¿Qué eres maldita perra? - pregunto John entre dientes, la mujer empezó a temblar por lo que no hizo falta que digiera que era humana para saberlo.

- Por favor no me haga daño, por favor - rogaba ella.

- ¿Quiero saber sobre ese baúl? ¿De dónde salió? - pregunto John, apunto de ajar el gatillo lo que hizo que la mujer empezara a llorar y temblar.

- perdón… perdón, yo lo siento mucho… nunca quise que Jeffrey saliera herido por esto, pero no tenia opción - dijo ella, John bajo su pistola y la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Has dicho Jeffrey? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - preguntó molesto.

- Yo… yo… me llamo Ester, conocí a su hijo hace unos meses y somos amigos por internet - dijo ella, John rápido recordó el nombre y supo de inmediato que se trataba de la mujer que no dejaba dormir a Jeff por estar en la computadora.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con el baúl?

- Mi hermano… mi hermano estaba poseído por esa cosa, no tenia opción… tenía que salvarlo así que se lo vendí a Jeffrey - dijo ella tan rápido como pudo, John no sabía que pensar no era posible que su hijo comprara un baúl maldito enfrente de sus narices y sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué cosa poseyó a tu hermano?

- No lo sé…. No lo sé… estaba en ese baúl y cuando lo abrió, se volvió loco… mato a mis padres y ahora… regreso a la normalidad pero está loco, internado en una clínica… mire no se qué cosa este en Jeffrey pero tal vez en este lugar lo sepan - dijo ella y le dio un papel a John con una dirección, el lo miro sin entender y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de irse giro y disparo su arma contra uno de los floreros de la casa, el que se hizo añicos asustando a la mujer.

- Si te vuelves a acercar a mi bebe, la próxima será para ti - dijo muy serio, la mujer asintió y vio como John salía de su casa.

**_Littlehoshi este capitulo va dedicado a ti en especial y creo que ya sabes por que_**

**_Por favor Reviews¡_**


	6. Chapter 6

John volvió a mirar la dirección que estaba en su mano, se trataba una dirección en el pueblo vecino y la razón por la que no fue corriendo para halla fue porque necesitaba estar seguro de que su niño estaba poseído.

John subió a su camioneta y recorrió más de medio pueblo hasta que encontró el auto de Castle estacionado a las afueras de un hotel, sonrió levemente y logro escabullirse hasta la recepción donde la recepcionista le dio los datos de Castle y además le dijo que había salido, no podía ser mejor para John así que logro usar su ganzúa y entrar a la habitación del hombre.

Era un hotel muy lujoso y seguramente muy costoso, pensó John al ver el montón de tapetes diferentes y las enormes lámparas del lugar. Pronto encontró a su hijo, durmiendo como ángel en una enorme cama del centro, el se acerco y le paso una mano por el rostro.

Aun no podía creer que ese niño que parecía angelito pudiera estar poseído por algo maligno, rápidamente saco su diario y empezó a leer.

John no pudo terminar de leer, pues Jeff había despertado de una manera muy brusca, sus ojos se habían hecho negros y volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa muy fea que atemorizo a John, acto seguido su diario salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Eso comprobó a John la temible, verdad

- ¿Quién eres?… ¿qué hiciste con mi pequeñito?... dime… ¿qué quieres?… dímelo - grito John muy exaltado, esta vez si que quería golpear al muchacho pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría dañando el cuerpo de su hijo y no a la criatura.

Los gritos de John se escuchaban hasta el pasillo y Castle quien iba saliendo del elevador lo escucho, en un segundo entro corriendo a la habitación y apunto a John con la pistola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?… vete… vete de aquí - grito sin bajar la pistola.

- Escucha Castle… el… el no está bien, esta poseído

- Y una mierda, lárgate de mi casa - dijo Castle con una voz muy amenazante, John le dio una última mirada a su hijo antes de salir corriendo por su diario y luego correr hacia la salida,

John llego hasta su camioneta y se fue a toda velocidad, pues temía que Castle llamara a la policía y que se lo llevaran preso. Esta vez sí que se fue a la dirección que Ester le había dado, tardo como unas 2 horas en llegar y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su viejo impala estacionado afuera de esa cabaña.

Sin más que esperar John golpeo la puerta con su mano y menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando Bobby le abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Deán, ahí sentado dentro.

- John ¿Cómo llegaste? - pregunto Bobby.

- Papá, ¿Cómo…. Como supiste la dirección? - pregunto Deán desde atrás, John suspiro y entro a la cabaña.

- Una tal Ester me la dio, dijo que aquí me ayudarían a encontrar lo que esta poseyendo a Jeffrey - dijo John, un silencio incomodo se formo por unos segundos.

-Estuve ayudando a esa pobre mujer con su hermano... ¿Entonces Jeff si esta poseído? - pregunto Bobby.

- Lo he comprobado, es un demonio… vi sus ojos, eran negros y tiene poderes - agrego John con pesar, Deán dio un suspiro y miro a Bobby suplicante.

- John, por lo que Deán me conto… estoy seguro de que ese baúl que compro tu hijo, es… es una caja timik - dijo Bobby, buscando entre sus libros y dándole uno a John, quien leyó rápidamente la información de la caja.

- ¿Se usa para atrapar espíritus? - pregunto John

- Es peor que eso, se uso para atrapar a un demonio poderoso - explico Bobby.

- Pero creí que desde la caída de Lucifer esos hijos de perra se habrían ido - dijo John molesto, pues en meses no habían tenido información sobre un ataque de demonio, Bobby estaba por responderle cuando otra voz se unió a la conversación.

- Lo hicieron, pero no todos- dijo alguien y todos se giraron a verlo.

- Crowley - murmuro Bobby, efectivamente se trataba de su demonio favorito en vivo y a todo color.

- Hola caballeros, un gusto verlos

- ¿Qué haces aquí maldito? - pregunto John molesto, no le hacía nada de gracia haber ayudado a ese maldito a acabar con Lucifer y ahora le hacía menosgracia verlo.

- Me entere que nuestro pequeño Jeffrey esta… pasando por ¿una posesión demoniaca? - pregunto con ironía.

- ¿Tú que sabes? - le pregunto Deán.

- Bueno… el demonio que lo tiene poseído, es muy poderoso… pude sentir su presencia desde el infierno y me di una vuelta para ver quien estaba poseído… vi a Jeff con ese sujeto del FBI, es guapo…. Como sea, ¿Me pueden explicar cómo demonios dejaron libre a ese Timik?

- No lo sabíamos… Jeff abrió la caja… ¿Que tiene que ver esa cosa con mi hijo ahora?

- El timik siempre busca almas puras, se mueve de la caja hacia la persona y viceversa… esto solo había pasado una veces antes de Jeff… verán, este demonio no es como nosotros… el… él es el primero de Lucifer.

- ¿Creí que esa era Lillith?

- No, ella era una perra envidiosa… ella fue la primera humana convertida en demonio, pero el Timik fue el primer demonio puro que creo Lucifer, es poderoso y por eso Lillith lo encerró en esa caja hace siglos… Verán su posesión va por etapas, se completa hasta que pueda volverse uno con su cuerpo humano y entonces lo consumirá para siempre y ninguno de nosotros podrá detenerlo - explico Cowley, todos quedaron impactados mas John quien no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con el puño.

- Se está llevando la vida de Jeffrey…. ¿cómo lo detengo? - pregunto John, Crowley hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- La única manera es ordenarle que regrese a la caja… diciendo su nombre

- No tengo su nombre - murmuro John

- Ni yo - dijo Crowley con una mueca, luego empezó a caminar de un lado a otro para pensar en un plan, el Timik podría quitarle su lugar como rey del infierno si quería y el no podía darle ese lujo.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Crowley te daré lo que quieras pero ayúdame a encontrar el exorcismo correcto… por favor

- Es un gran exorcismo y necesitaremos a alguien que pueda hacerlo sin morirse… puedo conseguir el ritual y el nombre… pero no sé si deba hacerlo - dijo Crowley con algo de miedo pues sabía que si el ritual fallaba y el timik se apoderaba del cuerpo de Jeff, no solo le quitaría el reinado del infierno, además lo mataría.

- No espera… por favor, tienes que ayudarme, ya no es mi pequeñito… cuando miro sus ojos, esa cosa me mira…. Pero mi niñito, Jeffrey… ¿está ahí verdad?… dime que está ahí.

- Está ahí y está sufriendo

- Crowley, tienes que ayudarme… te adre mi alma si eso quieres pero ayúdame a salvarlo - dijo John con lagrimas en los ojos, no le importaba tener que morir o unir fuerzas con un demonio, solo quería ayudar a su niñito.

- Los ayudare sin ningún precio…. Solo porque necesito a ese timik fuera de mi camino, buscare el ritual… estamos en contacto - dijo Crowley y desapareció en el aire.

Era de noche y Richard Castle seguía durmiendo en el hotel, de pronto fue despertado por unos ruidos de llanto y gritos de Jeff, se levanto y sigilosamente camino hacia la cocina de donde todo provenía, al entrar al lugar vio todo un desastre de comida en el suelo y arriba de todo estaba Jeffrey, comiendo carne cruda.

- Jeffrey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Jeffrey no está aquí - dijo sin dejar de masticar la carne cruda y otras cosas que tenía en la boca.

- Deja de hacer eso ahora mismo… ven aquí, ven aquí con tío Castle - decía cariñosamente el hombre, eso siempre había servido en el pasado.

- No - grito el niño

- No estoy jugando JEFFREY - grito Castle pero no tuvo efecto pues el niño seguía devorando como loco.

- Dije que Jeffrey no está aquí - volvió a repetir el niño y segundos después empezó a arrojar todo a su paso, cuchillos, platos a su tío.

Castle salió un momento de la cocina para cubrirse de lo que estaba pasando y cuando por fin escucho un silencio regreso.

- Ven aquí, ven aquí cariño - decía con miedo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando con Jeff porque había desaparecido de la cocina, un segundo después Jeff salto detrás de el con un vidrio en la mano y lo abrazo.

- ¿Qué cosa soy? - pregunto Jeff entre lagrimas, era una de esas veces cuando recobraba el conocimiento de su cuerpo y no recordaba lo que había pasado.

**_*Lizzy este cap va para ti, espero que con esto quede claro tu preguntsa sobre que tiene Jeff=D_**

**_Por favor Review¡_**


	7. Chapter 7

Castle había estado perturbado e impresionado por el comportamiento que su sobrino había mostrado, al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo al hospital y Jeff no le dijo ninguna objeción, cosa rara por que el niño siempre había odiado esos lugares.

A Jeffrey lo llevaron a tomarle una resonancia magnética pues el doctor pensaba que su comportamiento y la pérdida de memoria que le comento el niño en su pequeña entrevista se trataba de algún tumor maligno o algo.

- Tío Castle ¿donde esta mi papá? - pregunto Jeff, Castle le paso la mano por el cabello y le sonrio levemente.

- Shsh, le llame y llegara pronto - mintió, pues en realidad no le había llamado a John por que el rencor que sentía hacia él, le impedía entrar en contacto.

Jeff asintió levemente antes de que lo metieran en la máquina para su resonancia magnética, había un espejo dentro y una luz horrible de color blanco

- Vas a escuchar un ruido, pero no te asustes… quédate quieto - decía el doctor mientras activaba la maquina.

- ¿puedo cerrar los ojos? - pregunto Jeff

- Claro, te tomaremos las imágenes ahora – indico el doctor, una severa baja de energía y unas radiografías del cuerpo completo de Jeff fueron apareciendo en una pantalla frente a un grupo de doctores, al mismo tiempo las luces empezaron a parpadear mucho.

- ¿Va a estar bien ahí dentro? - pregunto Castle, como todo un tío preocupado los doctores asintieron y continuaron con las radiografías, pero la baja de energía continuo hasta que todo se apago, menos la PC y Jeffrey empezó a gritar como un loco

- ¿Que está pasando? - pregunto Rick, antes de girar a mirar las radiografías en la pantalla y ver una cosa extraña dentro del cuerpo de su sobrino, estaba impactado por ello.

- Ho dios mío, ahí algo dentro de él - murmuro Castle, luego corrió y saco a Jeff de la maquina, el niño no paraba de llorar así que pese al miedo y conmoción por las radiografías lo abrazo.

Mientras eso pasaba en el hospital, John continuaba en el otro pueblo con Deán y Bobby en espera de noticias buenas sobre su hijo.

- Lo vamos a salvar papá, Jeff es un chico listo y cuando esté bien… le vamos a dar esa paliza que se merece - dijo Deán con algo de ironía, para tratar de calmar la ansiedad de su padre aun que el realmente se sentía preocupado por su hermanito.

- Lo vamos a salvar, aun que tenga que dar mi vida por ello - murmuro John

- ¿De qué hablas papá? - aquel tono en John Winchester no le gustaba para nada a Deán

- Escuchaste a Crowley, quien haga el ritual puede morir… no me importa si muero, si ese es el precio para salvar a tu hermano… lo hare, lo haría 100 veces… pero Deán, necesito que me prometas que si algo me pasa…

- Sabes que lo hare papá, siempre voy a cuidar de el - dijo Deán, el conocía muy bien a su padre y sabia que le pediría eso, John le sonrió antes de que teléfono empezara a sonar.

- ¿Castle? - pregunto al ver el identificador y luego recibió las malas noticas sobre su bebe, el palideció en un segundo, luego colgó y tomo sus llaves… Deán lo siguió todo el camino hasta la camioneta.

- Tu hermano esta internado, hubo un problema… tenemos que ayudarlo rápido, solo espero que ese maldito de Crowley aparezca pronto. - decía John, entonces el demonio apareció en el asiento de atrás

- Escuche mi nombre… siento la tardanza pero ese ritual era difícil de encontrar y además traje esto - dijo alzando la dichosa caja maldita.

- ¿para que la has traído? - pregunto John, sin dejar de conducir ni un segundo

- Vamos a necesitarla…Su nombre tiene que estar aquí - dijo el demonio y abrió la caja, para mirar el contenido había piedras y cosas muertas dentro junto con un espejo que Crowley hizo añicos y así revelo una inscripción.

- No se me había ocurrido revisar - murmuro John, mientras Crowley examinaba el contenido.

- La historia de Lucifer, blablá… esta cosa puede tener una debilidad después de todo… espera esto… ADBIZU, nuestro pequeño demonio de mierda - dijo Crowley molesto al recordar que ADBIZU era un niño, un demonio malcriado y poderoso.

Con el nombre y el ritual, John tenía todo para salvar a su hijo así que condujo a una velocidad ilegal y regreso al pueblo en menos de 1 hora, llego al hospital y entro a la habitación de su hijo quien estaba muy despierto, demacrado y con ojeras.

- Papá… lo siento mucho - dijo Jeff, soltándose a llorar pues ahora comprendía una pequeña parte de lo que le estaba pasando y de lo que había estado haciendo, John también se soltó a llorar y se inclino sobre la cama para abrazarlo.

- No pasa nada bebe - le dijo, después tuvo que soltarlo para girar a hablar con Castle quien estaba claramente perturbado.

- Hey ¿estás bien amigo? - pregunto John, mientras que Deán se encargaba de su pequeño hermano.

- Lo vi, vi algo dentro en el… los doctores no lo entienden, ni yo tampoco John… siempre pensé que eso de los demonios y cosas era mentira - decía Castle, John quería decirle un enorme TE LO DIJE pero no lo hizo.

- Tienes que confiar en mi - dijo, antes de girar a ver como Crowley dormía a su hijo con un solo toque.

- Llevémoslo a casa - dijo el demonio

- No, tendremos que hacerlo aquí, no podemos dejar que esa cosa siga en el…. Necesitamos un lugar privado - decía John, Crowley rodo los ojos y desapareció en el aire para luego volver a aparecer.

- Terapia Física, nadie usa el lugar después de las 8 - dijo el demonio, pues había recorrido el hospital en unos segundos, John asintió y cargo a su hijo en brazos para luego salir hacia el lugar donde el ritual sería llevado a cabo.

**_*Lizzy ya se que me tarde, peero estaba en semana de examenes y bueno... aqui esta otro cap mas para todos, espero que les guste y ya viene el final¡_**

**_Por favor Review¡_**


	8. Chapter 8

- Vas a estar bien bebe, lo vas a estar… papi está contigo - le decía John a su hijo inconsciente en sus brazos, para cuando llegaron a terapia física lo dejaron sobre una mesa que estaba ahí, junto a el Crowley coloco la caja.

- Pongan algo en la caja, servirá como un imán para alejar al maldito bastardo - decía el demonio, Deán rápido saco la foto familiar que traía en su cartera y le metió en la caja.

- John una vez que empieces con el ritual no podrás parar, verán el verdadero rostro de un demonio… esta vasijas - poniendo 2 en la mesa - Una representa la luz, otra la energía… este hechizo es muy oscuro así que pongan sus manos encima de el, TODOS - dijo Crowley, todos obedecieron y John tomo el libro con el ritual, el mismo que estaba escrito con sangre.

- Tu puedes, solo resiste hijo… resiste, eres más fuerte que esto - dijo John a su bebe, luego empezó a leer el hechizo.

**_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... _**  
**_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..._**

No había llegado ni a la mitad del ritual cuando Jeff empezó a convulsionar, su rostro se encendió en un color rojo carmesí y sus ojos estaban blancos, Jeffrey gritaba como un loco pues el demonio se estaba manifestando en el, aun así John seguía leyendo.

**_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... _**  
**_Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... _**  
**_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. _**

El demonio logro zafarse del agarre de todos y tomo el cuello de John con sus manos, como una araña dio una vuelta y quedo parada frente a frente con John, para después derribarlo y correr.

- JEFFREY - grito John, antes de salir corriendo tras su hijo.

- No lo dejen escapar - grito Crowley, el estaba congelado en el lugar donde estaba pues sabía que acercarse a es demonio, era su muerte verdadera.

John siguió a su chico hasta el almacén de medicamentos, las luces parpadeaban y no podía ver nada.

- ¿Jeff? ¿Jeff? - preguntaba, mientras se abría paso por el oscuro lugar, de pronto las luces se volvieron rojas de un tomo muy feo y Jeff apareció, con la cara destrozada y recargado en la pared.

- Papá… me asustas, papi… me das miedo, papi me estas asustando… papi me asustas jajajaja papi… - repetía una y otra vez, con un tono de burla muy aterrador

- Déjalo en paz,

- Puto de mierda, este cuerpo es mío - dijo el demonio entre risas, John quería dispararle pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que lograría era matar a su hijo.

- Déjalo en paz… tómame a mí, pero deja a mi bebe en paz - dijo el, las luces volvieron a apagarse y un segundo después el aterrador demonio apareció frente a él, tomándolo por el cuello para que después todo volviera a apagarse.

Unos minutos después Deán y Crowley llegaron a la bodega, la luz estaba parpadeante y no sabían que pensar.

- ¿John? – Pregunto Crowley

- ¿Papá? - pregunto Deán antes de escuchar los sollozos y lloriqueos de su pequeño hermano en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Jeffrey eres tú? ¿Papá? ¿Están bien? - pregunto Deán, en un segundo la luz se hizo clara y Deán vio a su hermanito llorando en el suelo.

- Ven aquí enano, ven aquí - dijo haciendo señales, el niño rápido corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Deán estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su hermano estaba bien y no podía hacer más que besarlo y abrazarlo.

- ¿Donde está el demonio?, ¿dónde está? - pregunto Crowley con nervios, luego vieron a John tirado al otro lado de la habitación, inconsciente pero su cabeza estaba revotando contra la pared una y otra vez.

- Aléjense - murmuro Crowley, tomo el libro que estaba en el suelo y continuo con el exorcismo.

**_ Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. _**

El cuerpo de John revoto y se estrello contra la pared de enfrente, mientras que las luces empezaron a explotar.

- Papi, Nooooo…. Nooooo - gritaba Jeff, tratando de correr hacia John pero Deán mantenía un agarre fuerte sobre él, un enorme abrazo de oso que no lo dejaría libre.

**_ "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._**

De la boca de John salió una mano, después una cosa horrorosa de color gris y pequeña empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, directo hacia Jeff quien grito al ver la cosa fea.

_** Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."**_

El demonio dio su último grito para después regresar al interior de la caja, al fin Deán soltó a su hermanito y ambos corrieron hacia su padre inconsciente y golpeado en el suelo.

- PAPITO - dijo Jeff entre lágrimas y aferrándose al pecho de su padre que parecía muerto pero no lo estaba pues segundos después abrió los ojos.

- Ven aquí, ven aquí… Jeff, mi pequeñito... está bien, todo está bien - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a sus 2 hijos, en especial estaba feliz porque Jeffrey estaba de regreso, aun que nunca lo reconocería había perdido la esperanza de que eso pasara.

- Papá, perdón… perdón - repetía Jeff, una y otra vez sin soltarse de su padre y hermano, momento que Crowley aprovecho para tomar la caja del Timik, John le sonrió por agradecimiento y vio como desapareció en el aire, ahora la caja estaba en su poder así que nunca más volverían a saber de ese maldito demonio.

**_Por favor Review¡_**


	9. Chapter 9

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que Jeffrey pudiera regresar a su hogar con John y su hermano mayor, Castle había pedido miles de favores para que no le quitaran la custodia a John y al final lo había logrado y había regresado a LA

Jeffrey seguía como ido, no comía, no hablaba, solo se la pasaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo o la ventana, era típico que después de una posesión una persona quedara así de dañada emocionalmente aun que John ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hijo.

Es tarde John le llevo la merienda a la cama, el niño volvió a hacerle un gesto de asco que esta vez le molesto mucho y lo hizo explotar.

- Jeffrey Eric Winchester, tienes que comer algo… se que te sientes mal pero déjate de tonterías, la comida no te hará daño - dijo John, Jeff solo rodo los ojos para otro sitio para evitarlo.

- Jeffrey, hablo enserio hijo… vamos, come algo… aun que sea un poquito, te puedes enfermar si no lo haces y entonces te tendremos que inyectar vitaminas… ¿eso quieres? - pregunto John, usando el chantaje pues sabía que Jeff odiaba las inyecciones y que usarlas como amenaza siempre servía y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Jeff empezó a comer muy despacio y casi sin ganas, fue cuando John por fin le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

- Ese es mi bebe, come tranquilo… ahora regreso - dijo dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero por primera vez en días Jeff le hablo en un hilito de voz.

- Papá espera… ¿podemos hablarlo? - pregunto Jeff en un hilo de voz, John se giro a verlo con un suspiro de alivio, había estado esperando el momento de que su hijo hablara, no lo quería presionar para hacerlo. Asi que se sentó en la cama y le acaricio el rostro.

-Dime todo lo que quieras - dijo John, Jeff empezó a llorar y a fijar su mirada en el suelo.

- Lo siento… mu…mucho, fue toda mi culpa… Sé que no debí haber hablado con Ester a tus espaldas… si no le hubiera comprado ese baúl…

- Tu no lo sabías hijo, fuiste engañado por esa mujer

- Si pe…pero, soy un cazador… yo sabía que el baúl tenía algo… Ester no me dijo que… pero supongo que… era razón suficiente para no comprarlo… perdón por el tenedor, por lo que dije tu esposa… perdóname… yo nunca diría eso de ella, pero si lo pensé… esa cosa lo hizo realidad - murmuro su hijo, John suspiro muy fuerte no sabia si estar enojado, aliviado o ponerse a llorar también… su hijo estaba siendo totalmente honesto con él en todo.

- Mira… hubo muchas cosas que no fueron tu culpa y no te tienes que sentir mal por eso, esa cosa se aprovecho de ti

- lo odio, odio a todos esos hijos de puta

-Esa boca - reprendió John - Se que los odias hijo, no fue justo lo que te paso… pero estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo… si sabias que ese baúl tenía algo, no debiste comprarlo… me debiste decir al menos para averiguar sobre el… eres un cazador, pero también eres un niño… esto fue un error del que tienes que aprender mucho… mucho hijo - John marcaba cada palabra que decía y su hijo asentía lo que demostraba que la idea le estaba haciendo mella.

- Bien ya que tenemos eso claro… hijo, no te culpo por nada de lo que paso, ni el tenedor, ni lo que dijiste de mi esposa… ese era el demonio y no tu y lamento haberte dado esa paliza por el tenedor, no lo merecías… pero aun así, me manipulaste para ir a esa venta y comprar el baúl ¿lo recuerdas? - pregunto, Jeff asintió.

- Además me mentiste con tu amistad de Ester, debiste decirme que te estaba manipulando también

- Si, lo sé… señor

- Ok, tu sabes que esas 2 cosas te hubieran ganado una buena zurra con mi cepillo… pero voy a ser muy blando esta vez, por todo lo que has pasado… eso ya fue un castigo pero le agregare 2 semanas de arresto domiciliario y sin electrónicos ¿está claro?

- Muy claro señor- murmuro Jeff, el castigo no le hacía ni enojar por que no tenía ni ganas de salir de casa o mirar televisión.

- Esta bien… te quiero bebe y voy a estar aquí para ti… vamos a superar esta fea situación y pronto veras que ni te vas a acordar de esto - dijo John y le beso la frente, Jeff solo le sonrió pues no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera superar su traumática experiencia.

Desde ese día, su hijo se apego mucho mas a John y se dedico a destruir a cada demonio en su camino, con tal de que nadie vas pasara por el horror que él había pasado.

**_Este ha sido el capitulo final de esta historia, espero que les halla agradado y espero haberlos mantenido al filo de la butaca en cada cap... son los mejores lectores que puede existir y gracias por hacerme llegar tan lejos, Lizzy gracias por impulsarme a terminar con esto y mi querida Littlehoshi, gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo... esto es para las 2._**

**_Por favor Review¡_**


End file.
